october_dayefandomcom-20200213-history
Gillian Marks
Gillian "Gilly" Natasha Marks '''is the estranged human daughter of October Daye. Due to Bucer selling out her location to Rayseline, who in turn kidnapped her and elf-shot her, Toby was forced to remove the fae blood out of her to save her life. Biography / Background '''Gillian Marks is Toby's daughter. She is named after Toby's mother.http://seanan-mcguire.livejournal.com/462645.html?thread=21703989#t21703989 She and her father Cliff refuse to have anything to do with Toby after her unexplained 14 year disappearance, despite Toby's attempts to make amends. However, it is revealed that Miranda was the one who manipulated Gillian into avoiding Toby completely to the point where she chose human over Faerie. Toby is unable to tell her the truth (not allowed due to exposure of Fae to mortals laws). An even more heartbreaking part will come when she has to make the Changeling's Choice. In One-Salt Sea, Rayseline pays Bucer to betray Gillian's location and subsequently abducts her, knowing that she is still Dochas Sidhe enough to be useful. Though it is unclear if Rayseline intended on rebalancing own her blood using Gillian's magic to escape her madness, she was still a good psychological weapon to use against Toby. During the crossfire in King Gilad's old shallowing, Gillian is elf-shot, and Toby is forced to do her first Changeling's Choice on her own daughter. Though Gillian realizes that Toby being Fae was the reason she wasn't able to come home, she had been isolated from Faerie for far too long and chooses humanity. Though Toby rebalances her blood and saves her life, Gillian is rendered completely mortal, but she is the only changeling in the history of Faerie who chose humanity and got to live. Gillian returns in Night and Silence, having been kidnapped by Fae while Toby is trying to recover from what Amandine had done to damage Jazz and Tybalt and being shunned away from Sylvester. It is revealed that Gillian had went on to studying at Berkeley, even taking Bridget's Folklore class. Despite her memories being wiped by the Luidaeg, she still has nightmares about Rayseline however. She shared a room with Jocelyn Lewis, a thin blooded changeling who is desperate in becoming a pureblood that she tries to force Gillian in reconciling with Toby. This fails due to Gillian's stubbornness, and this eventually results in Dugan and the False Queen, who had Jocelyn as their accomplice, in kidnapping her. By the time Toby reaches her, the False Queen cruelly hits Gillian with elf-shot again, and while Toby fights off the False Queen and Jocelyn, Tybalt manages to get Gillian to the Luidaeg in time, who saves her life by wrapping her in the Selkie skin of her youngest daughter Firtha. Although this saves Gillian's life, the Selkie skin is also keeping the elf-shot at bay as the current cure won't work on humans. Toby and Gillian reconcile - as much as they can - and Gillian reveals the identity of Jocelyn's "boyfriend" as Dugan. However, her relationship with Miranda is strained as the latter lied about the Fae. In the end, the Luidaeg takes her to Elizabeth and offers her the remaining Selkie skins in exchange for teaching Gillian how to function as a Selkie with help from Firtha's spirit. About * Gillian means "July"http://seanan-mcguire.livejournal.com/462645.html * Devin made Toby promise that she wouldn’t marry Cliff until Gillian was age thirteen.Rosemary and Rue, ch. 18 * a Doppleganger looking like Gillian entered Toby 's house and attacked her. * When Toby was pregnant with Gillian, Devin extracted a promise in payment for the favors past: that she wouldn’t marry Cliff until Gillian was thirteen years old. Until Gilly made the Choice, Devin wanted Toby to be ready to walk away.Rosemary and Rue, ch. 7 * She was only a quarter-blood, and if she hadn’t been forced to make the Changeling's Choice by the time she was age thirteen, she probably wouldn’t have to. ChangelingRosemary and Rue, ch. 7 * As a child, fond of Sesame Street, coloring, chocolate ice creamRosemary and Rue, Ch. 1 * Before Rayseline had been kidnapped, she had ironically asked Toby if she and Gillian would be best friends. * Gillian is the only reported changeling to choose human and live because Toby, being Dochas Sidhe, was able to save her life. *As a selkie, Gillian's magical signature smells like flowering fennel and primroses. Connections Events in the Series (Spoilers) Use the book title at the opening of each paragraph as a "Spoiler Warning". Quotes References See Also *Dochas Sidhe External References General Toby Daye Links: * Seanan McGuire: The Toby Daye FAQ ~ Author's site * Seanan McGuire: Fairy Tale Survival FAQ ~ Author's site * Seanan McGuire's Discussion Board • Index page * October Daye series - Urban Fantasy Wiki - Series information page * Fang-tastic Fiction: Seanan McGuire: OCTOBER DAYE Series - summary of entire series including world-building. * October Daye Series ~ Shelfari (character lists, setting, glossaries, quotes, etc.) * Carpewiki - October Daye Series ~ Wiki * October Daye - Television Tropes & Idioms * Galavanting Girl Books: Breakdown of a Heroine - October Daye Category:Characters Category:Changelings